


A Day in the Life~ July 2019

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Follow Steve and Danny through another month of daily text message exchanges. Summer is in full swing for this family. Work, home, exes- follow along to see how they navigate this thing called life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jscott456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jscott456/gifts), [LesliJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesliJones/gifts), [KatieTaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieTaylor/gifts), [Stacey0369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacey0369/gifts).

> WOW!! can you all believe this has been going strong for 2 years now?! A huge shoutout to all of our fans over the past 2 years, the kudos, the reviews... you all rock! As long as there is an interest we will continue on.
> 
> To Liz~ look how far we've come! I have enjoyed this journey so much, both the fun in creating our own special AU for these two and the joy in getting to know you better. I still wish we were neighbors. This 2500 mile gap between us is ridiculous! I love you! Don't ever change :) Here's to a new month!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

July 3, 2019

I survived the fireworks without having a panic attack. I hate them more every year. Every time I hear the loud booms, I'm taken back to being trapped under that building. God that was horrible in so many ways. I know it's that time of year when everyone and their brother sets them off, but it just about kills me. And yet there is nothing to do to stop them. The planned fireworks aren't nearly as bad as the random ones the neighbors shoot off. And it helps to have Steve there close. I'm sure he can feel my heart racing. Sometimes I don't think he fully understands how bad it effects me, but he still holds my hand tight and won't let me go. I love him for that.


	4. Chapter 4

July 4, 2019

Happy Independence Day America! I love my country, I love my family. Joe is crazy, Steve is crazy... I think I now see where he gets it. I am pleasantly tipsy and in love with my life.


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

July 7, 2019

Charlie tried all of my patience today. I never really got to experience his terrible two's if he went through them, but damn today he was making up for it. Between throwing a fit in the house with the stomping and screaming to being overly insistent on getting the gallon of milk off the top shelf, even though he couldn't reach it. That resulted in a catastrophe that I was too late to try and stop since I was grabbing the creamer that he refused to get in place of the milk. I turned around just as the gallon hit the floor and exploded at his feet. He is definitely testing his boundaries.

And something about the way Steve said he was a pain in the ass didn't sit right with me. Sure he was being difficult, but never, NEVER a pain in my ass. God I would do anything for that kid. I know he didn't mean it the way it came across, but it hit me like Charlie was a burden because of his behavior. I should talk to him about it, but I know it will result in a fight and I know he didn't mean it. He loves Charlie. Loves him with all of his being.

But those words still sting.


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

July 9, 2019

Not only does my head hurt along with my leg but everyone is pissed at me. God I can't win. I'm sure my daughter can't wait for the day that we hang it up and finally retire. I think she is just as big a worrier as Steve. I suppose they have good reason to worry, I've ended up in the ER a lot more than Steve over the last year. Although none of those visits were because I reacted and then thought of the consequences like my other half. I must have said the right things to Grace to get her to finally come back down for dinner. It's not like I was shot or anything severe like that. It's stitches for God's sake. Something I will probably never hear the end of. Adam got his ass chewed pretty good for not calling Steve right away. So I'm gonna have to apologize to him at some point.

I love them all but all the worry can be suffocating. Which only makes sense in my head because I worry about all of them till it makes me sick.


	10. Chapter 10

July 10, 2019

I hate to see that look in Steve's eyes. The mixture of hurt, worry and anger all wrapped into one. And to know that it is there because of me. He's been quiet tonight and I guess I can't blame him. But I can't handle being treated like I'm a piece of glass and not an adult able to take care of himself. It makes me feel weak and useless.


	11. Chapter 11

July 11, 2019

I'm trying to let go and let everyone worry and take care of me. It's hard.


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

July 13, 2019

Some days I hate therapy. It's like I have no say and no one listens to my concerns about myself. Sometimes I feel like I'm their puppet and I have to do what they say, can't think for myself, can't do things for myself... sometimes I want to shut the world out and just sleep.


	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15

July 15, 2019

The navy calling and asking Steve to head up a two week training program has me out of sorts. I'm torn because I hate to be away from him, but it also bugs me that he's one of the best guys for the job and he doesn't want to do it. Makes me feel like there is something he isn't telling me but if he doesn't want to do it, he certainly isn't going to let me talk him into it. Once he makes his mind up about something that is it. No more conversation. He's stubborn like that and a lot bullheaded. I think it would be a good break for him, get back to his roots so to speak. 

I did appreciate the wine out on the beach with him. Here together is always better than apart.


	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21

July 21, 2019

Last night was a complete surprise. Mary showing up and helping the kids give us a date night and some time alone was unexpected. I miss the kids when they aren't here, but I love spending time alone with Steve. It kind of makes up for all the dates we never had before we decided to throw caution to the wind and marry each other. Mary and the kids planned it all, great wine, good food, music and dancing. They really know what we enjoy. Waking up to Steve still in bed with me is the best and I never get tired of exploring his well chiseled body. I always get drawn back to the transplant scar and it never fails to take my breath away. I was so close to losing him. So close to not having this amazing life that we share now. There is always the possibility that his body will still reject my liver and wouldn't that just be a kick in the teeth? God... and then there's the radiation poisoning that is still a lingering threat. I have to remind myself that everyday is a gift.


	22. Chapter 22

July 22, 2019

God... Doris McGarrett. Who knows what the hell she wants this time around. Last time she came around, I ended up with a house to try and get rid of me and the kids. I don't know where she got that kind of money to throw away, probably don't want to know really, or why she thought it would work to begin with. I'm not sure when she ever thought I was someone who gave up without some kind of fight. I'm not about to let someone buy me. Steve is torn about it as well. Things are good here and we don't need her sticking her nose in our business and making a mess of life for us.

Joe will take care of her...


	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




End file.
